


Stronger

by Jaik



Series: Untitled Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Start of something bigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaik/pseuds/Jaik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is working on homework, for once, when Derek comes calling for information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dog...err, werewolf ate my homework

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here, pretty nervous, also, un-beta'd because, well first fic.... I have this whole amazing idea in my head and I decided to start getting it out. There's a Sterek tease in here, along with my own nerdness blending in with Stiles'.
> 
> There will be real Sterek, as well as other pairings I have planned for the future, mwa-ha-ha (ha)
> 
> Sorry for the rough first version, I'm not very polished or refined at the moment, but I decided to get off the sidelines and do more than just read the fics. I welcome any constructive criticism/voluntary victims...err, willing victims, I mean betas.

It’s not every day that you found out you were descendant of a long line of powerful…whatevers. Stiles paused and looked at his screen with rapt frustration; how was he supposed to write a college level essay on his family lineage when half was in law enforcement and the other half were, what; mutants, carnie folk? He didn’t know what they were; but he knew for sure writing the truth would get him laughed out of class and society as well.

With a tired sigh, he started preaching his usual lengthy spiel. “Being the youngest in a family of law enforcement carries a lot of weight. Do I do the right thing and follow the family calling,” he continued writing as he spoke his words aloud; a habit he’d caught from his father, or maybe Scott.

“Or do you do the fun thing and talk to your best friend?”

A shrill scream escaped him as reeled back in his chair and hurled his wireless mouse at the intruder. “Derek! What the hell?” Stiles’ heart was in his throat and his knees nearly to his chest, he glared at the fit of laughter Derek had assumed on his bed. “I swear I’m gonna move my bed one day so that when you ninja in like that, you just bust your ass all over my floor.” He snatched his mouse up off the covers and scooted back to his desk determinedly. “And Scott is my best friend, not you.”

“So what does that make me?” Derek asked wiping his eyes in pantomime.

“A furry pain in the ass, that’s what.” He hot keyed his Word doc to save before shutting his laptop for the time being, knowing that there wouldn’t be a lot of work accomplished with Derek here. Whether it would be distraction by the newest Big Bad in town or by the newest pair of boxer briefs Derek was determined to leave on Stiles’ floor. A quick glance at his underwear drawer showed that it was no longer closing all the way, Derek’s innate ability to shed his clothes and not put them all back on was slowly gorging his small dresser.

“A furry pain in the ass you say?” Derek stepped forward off the bed to grab Stiles by the waist and hoist him in the air over his own body, “Well I was intending to help you with your homework, but I suppose we could always detour for a minute.” He brought Stiles down and kissed lightly along his neck.

After a brief moment where Stiles’ eyes rolled back, his wit came slicing back like Kira’s katana, “Only a minute? So much for wolf stamina…” A strong hand slipped its way inside his jeans, but outside his briefs, a stutter grabbed his lips and forced his brain to a screeching halt.

“I’ve got plenty stamina, the question is could the squishy little human keep up?” Derek fondled him gently before snaking one finger along Stiles’ thigh, right in the spot that made Stiles produce the most feminine sound on the planet.

A longing sigh escaped Stiles’ throat as he leisured in the moment, but quickly after, his mouth launched back into gear.

“I’m pretty sure there was nothing squishy about this human last full moon when you were begging for me to put it in your as-“ He was cut off by an urgent kiss.

“So what? I like to switch it up now and then to keep things fresh; variety is the spice of life.” Derek quickly brought Stiles in for another kiss before the monologue could begin.

“You can have this battle, but the war is far from over.” Stiles scrambled backwards, trying to get free of Derek’s grasp, no matter how good it felt. Derek finally allowed him to slither out of reach and to the other side of the bed.

“STILES,” a shout and a shock of water sat him up like a bolt.

“Wha-?” He grimaced as flashes and stars swam through his vision, a dull ache in the back of his head helped him put 2 and 2 together, well that and his toppled chair that he had mostly fallen out of, except for his legs that seemed to be pretzeled in the armrests.

“Wow, you have no grace or balance to speak of, do you?” Derek leaned back onto the balls of his feet; rising from his crouch he set the empty glass on Stiles’ desk. “Good thing the Sheriff’s not home, he would’ve come up here gun drawn looking to help that girl that screamed.”

“A ha ha. Such articulation you wield sir, next wouldst you care to lecture me ‘pon the finer points of being such a gentleman as yourself?” Stiles pulled his legs free and pushed himself into a half dignified position before continuing. “After that we couldst stroll down yonder avenue and berate the foul peasants, such as mine-self, that dare disgrace your almighty presence?”

“Or you could shut the hell up and pull up the Bestiary I know you have.” Derek hauled Stiles up by the collar and grabbed the toppled chair at the same time, setting both back in front of the laptop on the desk.

“How do you know I have a Bestiary?” Stiles couldn’t help but keep up the feigned unwillingness to participate, even though he’d already closed Word and started diving through his desktop to pull up the hidden folders.

“Because you’ve been asking anyone who’s seen an episode of Buffy everything they know on the supernatural, and taking notes on what they say; and you never take notes, not even in school.” Derek’s arms crossed over his chest in his iconic, I-am-the-bad-boy-your-parents-warned-you-about pose.

“How do you know what I do in school?” Stiles eyebrow quirked up for a second before he saw more stars as Derek popped him lightly on his already bruised head.

“Lucky guess. Bestiary. Now.” He hovered over Stiles’ right shoulder and waited as the folder loaded. “Geez Stiles, how big is your Bestiary? I’ve never seen your computer take so long to load anythi-“ Derek stopped short as the contents of the folder began popping up quickly now that the processor had finally caught up with the large request being asked of it. “Aren’t those gay?”

“Yeah…they’re to uh…scare off Dad if he ever went snooping on my computer.” Stiles silently prayed his heart hadn’t skipped the telltale beat of his lie; it was mostly true, so hopefully it wasn’t caught. “They’ve worked so far.”

Derek heard the slight stutter of Stiles’ heart, but chalked it up to Stiles’ embarrassment at being caught with 10 gigs of HD gay porn. “Just spare me the details and get to what I need, please.” Suddenly every little grain of wood in Stiles’ desk held intricate patterns that might contain the secrets of life.

A steady female voice stated it required Captain’s authorization before granting access, “Authorization Stiles Alpha Two Mark Seven Seven Point Eight.” Stiles said proudly and brought Derek’s attention back to the laptop.

“What the hell is that? You went through the trouble of writing a voice recognition, Star Trek themed encryption program for the actual Bestiary but not for the ton of porn it’s hidden in? Couldn’t you have saved yourself all the embarrassment and just protected the entire folder?” Derek’s face looked both puzzled and horrified at the same time.

“No,” Stiles scoffed “because if the whole folder were protected than Dad would try to crack it, this way he’d see what’s in it and he’d hopefully be scared away.”

Before Derek could continue though, Stiles charged on, thankfully changing the subject before things got even weirder.

“So what are we looking for?” Stiles seemed to be asking himself more than Derek.

“Tell me what this is.” Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. He set it down gingerly in front of Stiles’ laptop.

“It looks like ink,” Stiles picked it up and tilted the tiny container back and forth. It wasn’t until he agitated the liquid a few more times that he noticed it seemed to be reaching out a black tendril toward him. “Is it…moving? Holy shit!” He dropped it back on the desk and pushed back in the chair, rolling away towards the safety of Derek. “What the hell is it?” He looked at Derek in disbelief.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t smell like anything I’ve ever come across before…it smells…foreign.” His eyes flashed blue as he leered at the now visibly quivering substance.

“This is…freaky.” Stiles stood from his chair and started towards the hall, “I’m gonna get a drink, a strong drink, this doesn’t look like anything simple.” Stiles continued out his room as Derek started to follow him.

The staggered pair walked past the den that the Sheriff had turned into his work study, Derek paused for a few moments and looked at the deductions John had used to connect the unsolved crimes of Beacon Hills to the true supernatural causes when suddenly a thought struck him.

“Wait, your Dad knows about werewolves; so why would you hide your Bestiary in a gay porn folder?"


	2. Now You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles investigates the mystery blob further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, I also had to put in multiple shameless nerd references; there's 5 in all, can you pick them out? Shout out in the next chapter if you can find them all :)
> 
> Any ideas on what the mystery blob is yet?

“What?” Stiles kicked himself mentally for thinking that Derek wouldn’t catch on to his…adjustment, of the truth. “Well you see, I just uh, have not completely thought, there’s a good reason to all of it, but I…I don’t think it’s any of your business what I hide on my computer.” He opened the liquor cabinet that he’d come down here for, and grabbed the whiskey. Derek had joined Stiles in the kitchen now and was keeping an eyebrow arched as he waited for Stiles’ next move.

“Besides, the Bestiary was what you wanted, and that’s what you got.” Stiles started to reach for a glass but brought his hand back to the bottle and yanked the stopper, bringing it to his lips and gulping heavily.

“How do you know what I want?” Derek’s eyebrow dropped as he closed the distance between the boys. “I could just want ask you a few questions, pump you for a little information,”

“What else would you pump me for?” Stiles choked after his brain caught up to his mouth and processed what he’d said “I really just said that…” another round of whiskey chugging saved Stiles from having to compensate for his automatic mouth a second time.

Derek’s eyes snapped around in a circle before he continued “I want more things than you know of, ok?” He leaned against the counter next to Stiles and took the whiskey so he could have his own generous gulp.

“I thought werewolves couldn’t get drunk?” Stiles’ throat was burning now that he wasn’t drinking anymore. ‘Fire water indeed’ he thought, Derek held his index finger up as he continued to drain a large portion.

“Who said I was trying to get drunk? I like the taste, that’s all.” He offered the bottle back to Stiles, who took it, grimacing.

“No one _likes_ the taste.” Stiles opened the cabinet a second time and pulled out two glasses, filling each three quarters of the way, he stowed the whiskey back in its place before shutting the cabinet. “Cheers.” Stiles picked up a glass and handed the other to Derek.

“So, this is going to help your amazing powers of detection? Should I get you a big magnifying glass next?” Derek grinned smugly looking down.

“I already have one. Donna Noble would be proud.” He quipped. “So where the hell did you find that stuff? It doesn’t look like any part of a kanima, werewolf, or evil kitsune I’ve ever seen.”

“I don’t know where it came from, it was dripping off the Camaro and I thought it was oil until it started crawling towards me. I tried to pick it up at first, but after it touched me, it kind of…tried to run.” Derek took a small drink as he watched the gears in Stiles’ head start whirring.

“So you don’t know where it came from, what it is, how it could’ve gotten there; and you decide it’d be a good idea to just start playing with it?”

“I wasn’t playing with it Stiles, it came after me.” Derek’s mood turned decidedly foul as he firmly set his glass down and leveled a glare at Stiles.

“It came after you? It’s a puddle, not a T-Rex, what did you expect? It to grow fangs and bite you; cause ya know, things tend to do that around here.” Stiles could feel the daggers Derek was glaring into his chest; he found a sudden interest in his whiskey to avoid locking eyes with Derek.

“Do you know what the hell it is or not?” Derek picked his drink up and downed the still mostly filled glass. “If I wanted to hear your usual theories, I could have just called you and listened to every other sentence and saved myself the gas.”

Stiles fidgeted for a moment while still keeping his eyes off Derek as he shoved his sarcasm to the back of his mind while getting his inner detective on the case, “I’ll need a little time to work with it and try to identify it. It’s definitely not anything we’ve seen before from the sound of it.”

“The sound of it…” Derek trailed off for a moment as he leaned his head back in thought “It made a sound after it started to run from me.” He thought for a second longer, “It started as kind of a moan when it was coming after me, but then when it was running it was sort of hissing and spitting.”

“So it’s the possessed hairball of a cat? Did it spit pea soup too?” Stiles immediately kicked himself for letting his sarcasm slip back out so quickly.

“No, it just muttered anti-Semitic comments as it slithered away.” Derek’s eyes seemed to brighten, Stiles realized he was off the hook for his mouth now that he was contributing to the solution rather than just smarting off about the problem. “I’ll check with Lydia. See if she’s heard of or knows anything about it. I’ll call you if I find anything out.” Derek turned and made his way towards the door, he hesitated for a moment after opening it. “Be careful, we still don’t know what it is. Don’t get hurt…” there was another hesitation before Derek finally stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

Stiles stared at the door for a moment before heading back to his room, whiskey in hand.

When he got back to his room, he found the vial on the ground with the top off. “Well that can’t be good.” He looked around the area where the bottle lay, after finding nothing he collapsed in his chair and set his whiskey next to his laptop. “Where the hell did it go?” His answer came as it plopped onto his shoulder, tearing a girlish shriek from Stiles as he eyed it like it was more scorpion than…blob.

“Nice blob monster, don’t digest me with your blob powers, I taste awful.” He gingerly reached a hand up to grab it. As he reached towards his shoulder, he noticed a small tendril extend out towards him. He poked it experimentally and it recoiled in the same way he did; cautious, but not frightened. Stiles felt like it was watching him.

He reached towards it again and this time held his finger to it longer, the blob held his finger and seemed to be…purring?

Stiles put his full hand out and the blob rolled off his shoulder and plopped onto his palm. It felt cool and smooth, almost like a rubber bouncy ball. He brought his other hand up to meet it and poked the center of it, as he did he swore he almost heard a giggle. “Do you like that? Does it tickle?”

_“Yes.”_

Stiles’ face went pale. “Did you just answer me?”

_“Yes.”_

He turned another shade whiter. “You can understand me? What’s your name? Where do you come from? What are you?”

_“Yes. What is a name?”_

“It’s what people…err, other things in your case, address you with.” Stiles still wasn’t entirely sure if it was whiskey or blob talking at this point.

_“I do not have a name. Do I need one?”_

“Well it’s really helpful to have one, how else do you know when someone is talking to you?”

_“I connect with them. I do not use sound.”_

“So if we weren’t touching then I wouldn’t be able to hear you?”

_“Yes.”_

“So you’re some kind of…blob…alien…kinetic telepath?”

_“I do not understand.”_

“I’m just thinking aloud.”

_“I do not understand.”_

“When I think, sometimes it’s better to hear the thought in sound, or else it’ll get lost in my head.”

_”You are broken?”_

“No, I mean yes, but not really, I mean, I’m ADHD but that’s not really being broken, that’s just…not always working right.”

_“So you are broken, but not broken, then you break again but still work?”_

“Something like that.”

_“I…I do not understand.”_

“It’d be like if you were talking to 10 people at once, and you weren’t ever sure who to answer first, so you answer all of them at once and they all answer back at the same time. But you’re not sure who said what.”

_“I understand.”_

“So where did you come from?”

_“I do not understand.”_

“Where were you before you were here?”

_“I…I am not sure…I was in darkness. Then there was shaking, and terrible heat, then a great shake and a few last small shakes. After that, there was no shaking. Then I could feel air, I moved to it. A great weight pressed me into the ground, and then I was moving in a circle before I flew and connected to a beast that growled for a long time. It stopped moving and I fell to the ground again, I felt a presence and moved to it, but I could feel something else within it, something great and powerful, I ran. Then I flew again before being trapped. I could not move or taste or feel. Then I could feel you, but I could not touch you. I tried very hard to move before moving in a circle and flying down, there was shaking again and I moved towards you again. I tried to go to where I felt you, but I went up and up. I could feel you, but not touch you again. Then you came to me when I called to you and I flew to you.”_

“I think I got some of that…you moved a lot.”

_“Yes.”_

“But how did you get here? What shaking are you talking about?”

_“I can show you.”_

“What do you mean show me? Like a mind-meld?”

_“I do not understand.”_

“It’s…just show me…you’re not gonna possess me or something are you?”

_“I do not understand. I will give you what I felt and saw.”_

“Ok.”

The blob rolled up Stiles’ arm and slithered up his neck. Once it was on the top of his head, it dropped down over his face stretching and flattening itself out until it covered his face and ears. A sudden onslaught of senses overwhelmed Stiles. He felt like there was an earthquake, a wildfire, a rock concert, a tornado, and a train passing, but all at once.

_“This is what I felt. This is what I saw. This is what I heard.”_

“It’s too much! Slow down! I can’t think!”

_“I will go slower.”_

This time, there was nothing for a few moments. Stiles felt like he was staring into the blackness of his room as he was trying to fall asleep, only he felt like he was stuffed in a locker. Then there was…shaking, not gentle like the rock of a mother, more like the snap back and forth of a roller coaster. As the roller coaster continued, warmth started, a warmth that turned into a blazing heat. ‘The sun must be this hot’ Stiles thought briefly.

The heat continued to sear, Stiles could feel sweat beginning to trickle down his face, before a sudden violent jar knocked him backwards in the chair. The heat was slowly fading, and a coolness was taking the sting away as he felt the roller coaster turn into a harsh rocking, almost like a large pendulum.

“I still don’t know what happened to you.”

_“But now you see.”_

Stiles could feel a wind blowing in his face, he found himself moving towards it and escaping the confines of his unknown prison. The air felt good after being charbroiled, he was taking in the smells and blurry shapes around him when he found himself being pressed flat and picked up by his feet. Before he knew what was going on, it was like he’d been thrown into the spin cycle of a washing machine. Stiles felt like he was going to hurl any second when his world righted itself and he was smacked in the back by something very hard and he could hear a growling, but it was a very familiar growl; it was the growl of a Camaro.

“You got ran over by Derek’s car.”

There was a falling sensation followed by the definite sound of a car door opening and closing. There was a vague, blurry shape, most likely Derek’s hand moving towards him. He felt himself reaching for the hand when every alarm and primal instinct in his head screamed ‘run or die’, and run he did. He ran away and as fast as he could manage, screaming in terror all the while.

He was being lifted again, but then he was dropped into a clear prison, he could not move very far, only reach towards the exit. Before he could make his way out though, the exit was sealed. Darkness quickly over took his prison and he felt subtle shakes, Stiles assumed this was being put in Derek’s pocket and being brought to his own home.

Sure enough he could smell his home shortly after being brought back into the light from Derek’s pocket a short while later.

“So, Derek ran you over, must’ve noticed somehow and found you, he put you in that little jar and brought you here.”

_“I do not know. I only know the great and terrible power brought me to you Savior.”_

“Whoa, whoa, I’m no one’s savior, I don’t look good nailed to a crucifix, alright? I’m Stiles, that’s it.”

_“I was brought to you, Stiles. You spared me from the terrible power.”_

“Derek? A terrible power? Are we talking about the same guy? The guy I saw wiping a tear during Homeward Bound?”

_“I only know he has a great power in him that made me afraid.”_

“You must be able to feel his wolf.”

_“Wolf? I do not understand.”_

“Derek is a werewolf, he has a wolf, or I guess a great and terrible power, inside of him that he uses to protect us.”

_“Us? He is your mate?”_

“Mate?!”

_“Your life moved faster when you spoke of him.”_

“My life? What do you mean my life?”

_“Your warmth, your energy, the you inside.”_

“You mean my blood?”

_“If that is what is inside you. Then, yes, you spoke of the Derek and your blood moved faster.”_

“He’s not my mate…he’s my friend, at least I think he is most of the time…it depends on how many times a day he threatens to kill me.”

_“You are sure he is not your mate?”_

“Was that a joke?”

_“Yes.”_


	3. An Inside Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to know the blob better; and also, WE FIND OUT THE NAME OF BLOB! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long lapse between chapters. My mom was diagnosed with AML cancer at the end of October and then I was gearing up for nursing school. Everything has since settled and the muses are singing away happily. I do hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Don't have a beta, so forgive me, I'm sure there's errors in here somewhere.

“So what exactly are you?” Stiles asked as the blob slid off his head and back into his hand. “You’re like Flubber’s black cousin.”

_“What is a Flubber?”_

“It’s a movie that…” He trailed off but stopped when he realized explaining Flubber would be 4 extra layers of nightmare on top of this cake of mystery. “Forget that. Do you know what you are or where you came from?”

_“Socius Anima.”_

“Socius Anima? Is that your name? Oh wait, you don’t have one, well I’m going to call you Sochi for now. Does that sound good?”

_“If that is what my name is, then I will use it.”_

“Glad you’re not high maintenance, dealing with Lydia is already enough for me.”

_“I am Lydia?”_

“Not even in the slightest. So…are you hungry?”

_“I thought I was Sochi?”_

“You are, I mean, do you eat? How do you get energy?”

_“How do you eat?”_

“Well, uh,” Stiles stopped for a moment, he’d never considered that this alien wouldn’t know what eating was. “Like this.” He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a Snickers bar. Stiles unwrapped it and took a bite, chewing in an exaggerated way to show Sochi what he meant.

_“You consume other creatures for their energy? That is dark, my kind do not do that. Our energy is shared through others.”_

“What do you mean? You eat each other? Like cannibals!” Stiles was horrified for a moment before realizing there were images being pressed into his mind from Sochi. He saw himself holding Sochi, but he could see deeper, almost as if there were a microscope showing him the teeny tiny aspects of his contact with Sochi. There were tiny little feelers poking through the natural ridges of his skin, going almost into his blood.

_“I get energy from your life, your…blood you called it? I do not take it, I use some of it and put it back.”_

“So you’re like a symbiote? You survive off others, but you’re not hurting them. Interesting, I wonder what would happen if you were to use some of Scott’s blood, or Derek’s.”

_“I do not use the blood of the great power, it hurts me.”_

“You don’t use it or can’t use it?”

_“The life of the Derek is not good, it does not work with me, and it is unclean. You are pure, I can use your blood and make it better when I put it back.”_

“Whoa, whoa, make it better? What do you mean make it better?” Suddenly, there was a chance of danger from Sochi. More microscopic images were being pushed towards Stiles.

There were his blood cells, the red, with the occasional few whites bobbing around, there were other things floating around too, they looked like round cauliflower that were purple and yellow. Everything was being drawn by Sochi, but as the blood was being pushed back into Stiles’ blood, he noticed the cauliflower were gone and it seemed like the blood were slightly larger and more vibrant looking. Almost like they had been polished and fed.

_“You have a…taste, there are things in you that do not taste as you do, I take those things out and make the you…more.”_

“This is freaky…so what exactly do you mean more? And what is it you’re taking out of my blood? That might be important!” Stiles set Sochi down next to his laptop as he pulled up google and started sifting through images of things commonly found in blood. After about 15 minutes, he found images of the common cold and sure enough they were the cauliflower he’d seen before. Sochi was literally cleaning his blood and giving a boost to his immune system.

He held his hand out and Sochi sort of rolled into it. “So how did you know what you needed to take from me? And how are you doing it without me feeling it?”

_“I do not hurt the Stiles, I want to help the Stiles as you help me. It is what gives me energy, to make you better.”_

“So you’re some sort of alien nurse? Or maybe alien kidney. Not sure which…but definitely an alien. But you said make better, how are you making me better? By getting rid of the cold or are you doing something else?”

_“I can show you what else I can do, but you must hurt first.”_

There wasn’t any tones of malice in the voice Stiles heard from Sochi, so he thought about what Sochi could mean.

“So I need to hurt? Like bleeding or just pain in general?”

_“If you open yourself and let blood out, I can show you.”_

“Well this sounds like it’s gonna hurt.” Before he could psych himself out, he looked over his desk quickly and grabbed his stapler, opening it and slamming it into his forearm. “SON OF A…” before he could finish his swear, Sochi had rolled up his wrist and onto where the staple was now poking up from his flesh.

The pain stopped immediately, but shortly after he noticed the staple seemed to be sinking further into his skin, but he felt no pain as it vanished. “What’s happening?”

Sochi pushed images into his head again, yet again magnified, he could see the staple as though it were a 2x4 at a construction site, slowly but surely he could see Sochi melting the staple away bit by bit. As it was plucked from his skin, there wasn’t a single drop of blood loss. Sochi was keeping him from hurting while at the same time suturing the tiny pricks shut.

“How are you doing that?” Stiles wasn’t sure whether he should be freaking out or awed.

_“How do you breathe? How do you move the blood? In the same way, I do not know how it happens, I just know that it happens and that I must do it.”_

Stiles was taken aback for a moment, he wasn’t expecting to get Yoda’d by Sochi.

“Fair enough. But making me better? That’s the part I’m confused about.”

_“I can only do so much to make you better from outside.”_

“Ok, now THAT sounded ominous, from outside? You mean you…could go in me? Like through my blood? I’m not sure about that.” His skin began to crawl at the thought, but at the same time, Stiles felt an excitement. Who knew? Maybe he’d get super powers out of the deal.

_“I can show you what I mean and if you don’t like it, I will come back to the outside.”_

Stiles chewed his lip for a moment.

“Ok, go in for a minute to show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pronounced like the Russian city So-chee


	4. With great power comes....great power, duh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out just what Sochi is capable of, and Stiles has fun with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, blah blah, you know that bit; enjoy!

For a moment, nothing seemed to be happening. It wasn’t until a warming sensation came from Stiles’ arm that he even noticed what was happening. Slowly Stiles could see Sochi become steadily more transparent as his forearm began to show through the blackness that was Sochi’s body.

“Whoa, what exactly are you doing?” Stiles stood transfixed as Sochi disappeared altogether.

_“I entered you through your holes.”_

“That is so many kinds of wrong I can’t even begin to tell you.” Thoughts of entering through holes brought images of Derek to the front of Stiles’ mind before he pushed them down. A blush overcame him as he realized Sochi could probably see them too. “Come on Stiles, don’t think like that, Sochi can hear you.”

_“I do not listen unless you wish me to.”_

“Really? How can you tell when I want you to hear me?”

_“Touch.”_

“You can touch my thoughts?”

_“Not touch the way you do. When you think of something there is an energy attached to it, I can feel which ones are meant for me. If they are intended for me, I listen.”_

“You’re kind of creepy, ya know?”

_“It is good to be creepy? You are creepy too Stiles.”_

He smirked a little and let the comment pass, he’d have to give Sochi a lesson on proper social interactions later; right now he needed to figure out what Sochi was or at the least, was capable of.

“So what now? You just slosh around my veins killing off any diseases?” Stiles stared at his arm still, trying to notice any small difference since Sochi absorbed into him.

_“You must tell me what you need me to do.”_

“Is anything you’re going to say ever going to make sense?” Stiles’ brow furrowed as he thought of what he needed Sochi to do. Not a lot came to mind, he’d already seen what Sochi could do to a cold…what about to an external enemy? “Could you protect me from something outside of me?”

_“What could hurt you from outside?”_

“Kanimas. Evil foxes. Crazy werewolves. Pissed off hunters. Derek depending on how many jokes I’ve made at his expense. Psycho photojournalists. There’s plenty out there who wouldn’t mind cutting something off me.”

_“How do you keep safe alone?”_

“Well…Scott and Derek do that a lot…” He trailed off as thoughts of Scott and Derek flashing claws and teeth at the things that bumped-in-the-night; the memories flashed across his mind with vivid detail.

_“That is simple. Look now.”_

A quick glance down and Stiles’ knees almost buckled. His hand had five dagger tipped fingers, exactly like those of a werewolf.

“Holy shit. You made me a werewolf!” A sudden panic flooded him, he had always known he’d end up as a werewolf, he just didn’t think it would be so haphazardly, he’d always figured it’d be Derek biting him to save him after the next crazed Big Bad nearly murdered him.

_“I cannot change you into another, I can only make you like them.”_

“So I’m not a werewolf?”

_“No. You are like a werewolf. Look again creepy.”_

‘Ok now that is just cutting it close’ Stiles thought briefly before noticing that his hand was absolutely human again. “So you…can just manifest bits and pieces of werewolves at will? Can you only do werewolves? What about others?”

_“You must show me others.”_

He thought for a moment, before bringing a clear picture to his mind and pushing it towards Sochi. He held his breath waiting for the next step. There was a peculiar tingling sensation in his lower back like he’d fallen asleep on his arm. A dull rip sounded as a long, scaly, black tail shot out of his tailbone and into existence.

“Holy shit I have a tail.” He could feel the powerful muscles coiled in it as it flicked idly. He imagined himself using the tail to pick up a pencil off his desk. It reacted quickly and snatched the pencil; coiling around it, but the strength in his tail surprised him as it snapped the pencil in two. Thoughts of the kanima began to flood his mind and before he knew what was happening, rips were occurring again and he found his body swelling with power.

His feet were on fire for a moment before he looked down to see his toes burst through the end of his shoes. His feet had become positively massive, his former size 10s looked closer to an 18 now. The nails started to blacken and lengthen into the wicked talons he’d once feared. His pant legs followed suit with the shoes as his calves began to blow up with muscle.

As his legs finished hitting kanima size, Stiles saw scales coming in all over his body. He rushed out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, he had to see it firsthand. As he caught sight of his face in the mirror he shrieked, it was his face but it was scaly, reptilian, and monstrous even. His body had finished transforming in the moments after he reached the mirror. He was shocked to see what had happened to himself.

_“This is what you saw, yes?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Why are you afraid then?”_

“It’s just shocking to see myself like this. The last time I saw this creature, it wanted to rip me to pieces.”

_“Do you want me to make like you were?”_

“No, it’s ok. I want to see how well you can mimic something. I’m gonna experiment a little.” He surprised himself at how little noise he made considering he was roughly ten inches taller, he made a mental note to somehow check later; right now he was just guessing based on the height of his mirror and doorways.

Stiles made it back to his room with one task on his mind, something he’d wanted to do after seeing Scott and Derek do it so often.

He gathered himself for a moment and took a running leap out of the window.

It was a total rush until he realized he had no clue how to land without hurting himself. A small shriek escaped him, although it came out as more of a reptilian hiss.

“Oh shit!” The landing went over better than he thought, the legs of his new kanima body seemed to know what to do and took the landing with an instinctual ease. His legs bent themselves easily and helped to absorb the force.

_“I would not allow Stiles to hurt himself. I will help when you need.”_

“Wow. This is pretty awesome. I feel so incredible.” He turned to look back up at his window. It was time for the second thing on his list. He put his hands to the wall and got a grip on the eaves before hoisting himself up.

“This is so awesome!” As he reached for the next level, he missed and started to panic before he found his hand easily stuck to the wall. He continued up the wall and back into his room.

“What else can I do?”

_“I have made you like that of what you showed me. In every way, the power of it is now yours.”_

“Really? So I’m super strong? Do I really have every ability?”

_“You have every power of the thing you showed me.”_

Stiles walked back towards his window. There was a light on across the street in his neighbor’s home. He turned his head towards the shadows moving across the light.

There were steady thumps sounding below a TV showing what sounded like the nightly Adult Swim run.

“Am I really hearing their heartbeats from clear across the street? This is totally badass!”

_“Yes. You are able to do anything this creature can.”_

Stiles’ head turned automatically to a new sound, it was like a motorcycle was coming. The longer he listened though, the louder it got, it sounded more like an entire rally of bikers now.

The rumble turned into a full on roar though as Derek leaped up into the window, knocking Stiles to the ground.

Before he had time to react, Derek brought his claws up and brought them down towards Stiles’ throat.


	5. The Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1+1=1? Whaaaaa????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, muses went on strike for a while.

Stars danced around his vision for a moment from the force of 180 pounds of pissed off werewolf hurtling through the air aimed for his head. It had taken mere micro seconds for Stiles’ awe of this new power to turn to sheer pants-wetting terror as the wheels in his brain began spinning.

Sochi could do wonderful new things. Like make Stiles look a kanima. But, kanimas were bad. There was a kanima in Stiles’ room. Stiles’ clothing was in ribbons strewn about the room from his sudden makeover moments ago. It looked like a grim scene that lacked a body. Missing bodies usually meant murders which meant new threats to the pack. Derek did not like threats to the pack. Kanimas were a threat to the pack. Stiles looked like a kanima. Stiles looks like a threat.

Thankfully, instinct won out and Stiles rolled by pushing with his legs and tail all at the same time. He didn’t manage to throw Derek off, but he did manage to throw off Derek’s aim. Instead of plunging knuckle deep into his throat, Derek’s claws were fingertip deep in his shoulder. Which still felt positively horrendous.

“Son of a bitch! That hurts!” Stiles’ voice was strained with panic, adrenaline, and a touch of terror as he wrapped his scaly lizard finger-claws around Derek’s wrist, trying to steady the hand that was drawing back for the final blow. “Derek, stop, it’s me, Stiles.”

“Stiles is human. You’re a kanima.” The hand attempted to pull again as Stiles clamped down harder.

“It’s me, Stiles, I swear, I was messing around with the black goop monster you brought me.” He struggled to keep things together as he felt Derek’s claws dig in deeper once Derek realized his hand was not being allowed to pull back. The claws were playing patty cake with his flesh and it was none too pleasant.

“Prove it.”

“How exactly am I supposed to prove to you who I am when I don’t even understand how this happened? Do I look like Gandalf? No. I look more like an iguana on serious steroids.”

Derek’s brow furrowed for a moment before his features shifted back to a totally human look. Unfortunately, it did not remove the fingers from Stiles’ shoulder.

“You’re going to have to let go of me if you want me to pull my hand out of you.” Derek said dryly.

Typically, he would’ve made a comment about the phrasing, but for the moment Stiles just wanted his shoulder whole again so it would stop searing.

He cautiously let go of Derek’s hands for a moment, pain overtook him as the hand slid slowly out and he hissed at the agony. Before he could regain control of himself, there was a wolfed out Derek holding him by the neck with one clawed hand digging into the tender flesh of his neck and the second hand waiting to meet his temple.

Stiles struggled to speak through the iron grip around his neck. “What the hell Derek?” His tail lashed back and forth wildly as he began to panic slightly.

“I gave you the benefit at first, but why would you move into a hostile position if you were really Stiles?”

“Because you just ripped your fingers out of my shoulder you asssss!” The hissing crept back into his voice as the pain began to return. “How elssse can I prove to you?” Stars began to dance around the edge of his vision again.

“You could show me your face. That would be a good place to start.”

“Ok, I can do that.” Stiles thought to himself for a moment, ‘If I only knew how’.

_“I can do what you need. I have kept you like this because I felt the Great Power coming.”_

“You can turn me back Sochi, it’s ok, it’s only Derek.” Stiles said aloud

“What the hel-“ Derek cut off mid-sentence, eyes starting to gape slightly at the sight of the kanima’s face shifting and rippling as the features lost their reptilian edge and began to show a more human distinction. Derek’s face went from shock to flat out bewilderment as the lizard muzzle disappeared altogether leaving behind Stiles’ head albeit on a kanima body.

“Holy fuck.”

“What? It’s only me.” Stiles was unaccustomed to the slight look of fear in Derek’s eyes. The tables were turned and for the first time, he wasn’t the deer in headlights.

“You’re…a kanima.” The stunned tone was unmistakable. Derek was wholly convinced.

“No I’m not, it’s Sochi.” Stiles said.

“What the hell is a Sochi? Does it have something to do with the Nogitsune?”   Derek’s eyebrows had begun to furrow together, scowling in anticipation of some new threat.

“He’s…She’s….It’s the black blob you brought me. It’s actually an intelligent life-form with some amazing capabilities. I was a bit skeptical at first until Sochi showed me, that’s how I ended up looking like the kanima. Sochi copied it just from memories of mine.” The excitement in Stiles’ voice began to put Derek even more on edge.

“What’s the catch? There’s always a catch.” Derek’s scowl blossomed to full as he began tallying possible prices in his head.

“There is no catch.” Stiles’ scientist like excitement turned to pure enthusiasm as a small voice beckoned him.

_“What is a catch?”_

“It means that in order to do one thing, something else must be given.” Stiles answered aloud from habit, not realizing Sochi heard the thoughts.

_“There is a catch.”_

The excitement dropped completely out of his mind as his face went dark. “What’s the catch?”

_“You and I have joined. We are one.”_


	6. A brief apology

I just wanted to stop by and apologize to everyone who is a fan of this series. My mom and I were really close and when I began this fic she was diagnosed with an aggressive form of cancer, she died about 6 months after the diagnosis. I took it very hard and lost all inspiration for a while there. 

But I'm back now and I've decided to pick this fic back up. Next proper chapter will be along within the week. Thanks for all the kudos and love for this work. 

 

Now back to our adventure!


	7. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are given a small insight to the bonding of Stiles and Sochi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics denote when Sochi and Stiles are speaking internally  
> Bold denotes when Sochi is speaking aloud through Stiles

“We are what?” Stiles had lost every ounce of his excitement and felt the all-consuming dread he’d become so used to. It was one thing to be able to benefit from Sochi’s talents now and then, but to be totally chained to it forever?

  
_“I did not know this was going to be a bad thing. It did not occur to me that you would be unhappy with this. I do not know how to undo it. I am sorry Stiles.”_

  
“Start talking. Now.” Derek set Stiles down rather abruptly. Stiles grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie as he tried to sift through his rather brief knowledge of Sochi.

  
“I don’t even know what’s going on. How am I supposed to explain?” Stiles felt his face beginning to heat partially from anger and partially from embarrassment. He kicked himself mentally for jumping in so quickly without learning more about Sochi first. “Sochi, can you talk to both of us? Like out loud?”

  
_“If it is ok, I will use you?”_

  
“Yeah, that’s fine.” Stiles didn’t know what to expect when suddenly he lost his balance for a moment as his vision swam, when he regained himself, it was like he was looking through a spec-ops scope on some secret mission. He saw heat radiating off Derek, but that shifted suddenly into a night vision, then an odd purple vision he’d never seen before, and finally a weird spectrum that he was totally lost on.

  
“What the hell is happening to your eyes?” The scowl across Derek’s face began changing as often as Stiles’ vision; it went from confusion to worry to anger and back to confusion. Derek watched as Stiles’ entire eye flashed from black to blue to red to white, his stomach turned slightly at the unnatural sight of the entire cornea being a solid color.

  
**“We speak together when Stiles allows it.”** Sochi’s voice came out as an odd, ghostly whisper but on top of Stiles’ usual voice. Derek found himself fully unnerved by the experience.

  
**“When the Stiles asked me to show him what I could do, I did, to an extent. I felt I could do more but only when joining his life. After joining his life, I felt I could not leave. But I do not wish harm on the Stiles. He is life.”**

  
“So you’re a symbiote?” Derek still could not quite meet the alien gaze from the eyes that should be hazel, currently they were the deep blue that looked like a dark storm.

  
**“What is symbiote?"**

  
“It’s a lifeform that on its own wouldn’t survive, but when it joins with another they both benefit from the collective.” Stiles’ voice coming through alone jarred Derek after the haunting tones that were Sochi.

  
**“Yes. Symbiote. I make Stiles’ better and he makes me stronger.”**

  
“But why Stiles? Why not one of the wolves of the pack?” Derek’s eyebrows finally unknitted themselves as he began trying to work out the motivations behind Sochi’s intents with Stiles.

  
**“What is wolves? Are they part of the Great Power?”**

  
“What’s the great power?” Derek’s eyebrows flinched slightly as they threatened to work back together in frustration.

  
“Sochi can’t work with werewolves. I’m not sure why, but we haven’t quite gotten to figure that one out yet.” Stiles jumped in and out of the conversation, confusing Derek all the more.

  
**“You are part of the Great Power. I can feel it in you. There is much of it in you.”** Sochi said it matter-of-fact, but there was still an ominous hint to the statement that did not elude Derek.

  
“I don’t like the sound of this Great Power thing. I’m also pretty sure it’s not my wolf you’re talking about either.” Eyebrows worked back together as Derek’s wheels started spinning. Whatever this thing was it didn’t sound good.

  
**“It is not something I understand, it looms in many corners of this place. I feel that it is gathering, but I am not sure why or where.”** Stiles began to look positively green at the thought of the next Big Bad rearing its ugly head.

  
“So in the mean time, what about Stiles? Is he safe while you are joined?” Without a way to start tracking this Great Power, Derek had switched to defense. He wanted to be actively doing something more than just standing around waiting to be attacked.

  
**“As one we are much safer than we are as two. The Stiles is part of me now as I am of him, we will be able to protect many.”** The stormy blue that had overtaken Stiles’ eyes began to slowly fade.

  
“So…there’s some new scary monster wanting to rip our faces off, and I have my very own Venom and Carnage to learn how to bond with.” Stiles shifted back and forth on his feet as Derek’s eyebrow quirked up at him.

  
“You do realize that Carnage was a villainous monster, and Venom didn’t give a crap about collateral damage, right?” Derek’s face began to form his usual ‘you’re an idiot’ scowl as his arms crossed his chest.

  
“Well Venom ended up being a source for good, he may havre been a handful at first but— Wait you know comics?” Stiles stared at Derek shocked at this newly discovered layer of intrigue.

  
“I can read. I have other hobbies besides saving you and the rest of Beacon Hills.” Derek’s scowl lifted, but his bad mood stayed. He turned away and stepped towards the window, away from Stiles, putting a few steps between them. “I just wonder if you really will be able to defend yourself now with Sochi’s help.”

  
Before saying anything further, Derek whipped around, eyes flashing and claws extended, advancing on Stiles. Stiles felt his heart leap into his throat as his jeans ripped apart, a scaly reptilian tail bursting forth and wrapping around the hand aimed for Stiles’ throat. The sleeves on his hoodie tore open as well, matching scaly arms that bulged with muscle leapt up and braced for an impact Stiles hadn’t expected. Before he could fully process what happened, Derek began to smirk and even laughed lightly once.

  
“Maybe you might be alright on your own for once now that you’ve been upgraded.” Derek’s eyes no longer glowed, his claws retracted as well. As the adrenaline wore off and Stiles’ brain caught up, he realized he could feel how warm Derek’s body was through his tail.

  
“You’re so hot,” A split second comment that was answered with Derek’s eyebrow shooting up again “body heat!” Stiles choked out. “The kanima was a reptile, which means I must mimic everything, even a cold blooded nature.”

  
“So you’re even weirder now, never would have thought it possible.” Derek’s wrist was released with a conscious thought from Stiles, as nice as it had been a lingering touch would only further confuse things.

  
Derek’s brow furrowed briefly before he cryptically added “We’ll need to test your new limits.”


End file.
